You Don't Want To Be Immortal
by thrillrxbaby
Summary: When Val ends up in the hospital, she can't remember a thing. She is pretty badly injured, and her boyfriend is nowhere to be found. No body knows how she got to the hospital, or exactly what happened to her, but foul play is detected.
1. Face Down

"Ryan, you need to leave." I said to my ignorant and rutheless boyfriend.

"Babe, just let me come in. I need to see youuuu." He sang in a slurred and drunken tone.

"You need to go home. I can't have you here... If my parents come home and find you, they will kill me! Not to mention you... And if the neighbors see you! Please go."

"I just wanna talkkk. That's all. Talk. Please babe, open the door." He didn't wait for me to open it. He used all his weight to force the door open, and I flung back against the wall of my living room. Ryan stepped towards me, a crooked and devious smile on his face.

"Thanks for letting me in. Now we can have some funnnn." Ryan took another step towards me, and swayed a bit to the left. I scrambled up off the floor, and tried to run up the stairs. He was dangerous when he was like this. And he was capable of BAD things. He was 6'1" with a muscular body and he was amazingly strong. Picking me up and throwing me across the room would be no trouble for him.  
I could hear his pounding footsteps behind me... _boom, boom, boom_, as he got closer and closer.

"Baby, come backkkk!" He sang, awfully loud.

He grabbed my ankle as I reached the top of the stairs, and my face met the hardwood floor.

"OH!"I screamed in pain, and it felt like my chin had shattered against the hard floor.  
I tried kicking my legs, as he was standing behind me, but he just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Like I said, funnnn. Are you ready to have some funnnn?"

"PUT ME DOWN!" My fists pounding against his back, but it was no use. He had other things in mind.

He kicked open the door to my room, and threw me on the bed. Then he paced back and forth, after locking the door of course, as he pondered what exactly it was he would do to me.

Then, he started sifting through my desk draws, throwing papers all over the place. He knocked over my lamp, and threw my books off their shelves.

"RYAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! QUIT IT!"

"Shut up. You peice of shit." He backfired.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TEARING APART MY ROOM! GET OUT!"

"That's it. I've heard enough from you. You couldn't just let me do my thing. I'm sick of listening to you whine... blah, blah, blah, shut the fuck up! That's all you do; whine. Complain to me; _'Ryan, stop that. Oh Ryan, you need to learn. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan..._' Well I've had it. I've done alot of thinking, and it seems that the world would be a better place WITHOUT YOU IN IT. So you ask what I'm doing!? That's what I'm doing! Ruining your life, baby."

That's when I booked it. I ran so fast I couldn't really keep up with my feet. I snatched my cellphone off my bedside table as I ran out of my bedroom, and down the stairs. He chased after me, his footsteps like thunder on the stairs.

"I'm gonna get you. There's no point in running, babe." He yelled after me. I heard him chuckle.

This was a game to him. A dirty, dangerous game.

"You won't touch me, asshole. You're not fast enough, you fat peice of shit." Even in a time like this, there was room to laugh I guess. Especially because Ryan wasn't fat in the slightest way. He was muscular, slim, stong... and even more angry now than five seconds ago.

"You're gonna get it for that, Miss Valerie." That's when he caught up to me. He grabbed me around my waist, and flung me around. I looked into his black and heartless eyes, and they held no remorse.

I felt something pierce my stomach, and I fell to the floor in pain. He had kicked me in the stomach. I was coughing up blood. Then he kicked me again, except in the side of my face. I spit out three teeth. Oh, the blood. I never thought that my life would end this way. Being viciously beaten by my jealous and drunken boyfriend, without him even being aware of it. I never thought I would die in a pool of my own blood. I was going for the more recreational death; maybe to die in my sleep or something.  
My eyes fluttered closed, and everything went black. This was the end.


	2. Red Lights

_Lights. Spiraling, swirling in a blur of colors as we flew by them. Steetlights, I suppose. Red, Yellow, Green. I looked down. I was straddled to the back of my kidnapper, holding of for dear life. We were going SO fast.I faced forward, and gazed upon the charcoal coat on my kidnapper. It was warm against my cold, bleeding skin. I couldn't imagine he/she would like blood on their coat. I streched my neck farther and farther until I could see the face of the mysterious. It was disgusted and grimacing, as if I was some nasty disease it was trying to avoid. The scene was unfamilar, and dark. All I could see were the flashing colors and occassionally hear the loud beep of a car horn. My kidnapper had not slowed down, and we began to come closer and closer to a white building, surrounded by spots of flashing red. Red,red, red, everywhere.I was dizzy and I wanted to throwup. My kidnapper flung me off his back, and the pain became evident in my body. I was aching, and I cried out in pain. He told me to 'quiet down'. He carried me into the building in his arms, and I heard the exasperated sigh of a woman inside. I tried to open my eyes, and I could see her worried face and she stared at me in disbelief. 'My god! She is bleeding terribly!' My kidnapper nodded, but he did not look at me. He was still terribly disgusted by me. Then a flustered nurse came barrelling down the flashing hallway with a stretcher. 'She has to go to the ER' the nurse said quickly, and she gestured for my kidnapper to place me onto the stretcher. He quickly nodded and placed me carefully onto the stretcher. The nurse began to wheel me down the hall, and I opened my eyes one last time to look at the mysterious man. For once, he was looking at me, his expression saddened and concentrated... his features soft with... guilt? Remorse? I watched as he turned his back to me, and quickly hurried towards the exit door. He opened the door in one swift movement, and he was gone.__  
_-------------------------------------------  
"AH!" I woke up abruptly to the sounds of my own frustrated screaming. Who was that I had just seen? And what was wrong with me? I went to get up, but I was gently pushed back down. The woman looked vaguely familar.  
"Mom?" I asked her.  
"It's me baby, it's me." The woman looked excited, relieved.  
"Where am I? What am I doing in these clothes? This bed? Everything's white!" My clothes consisted of a simple white gown. My bed was nothing like my vibrant green sheets and blankets that my familar bed sported. I had no idea where I was, and I was nervous. I had every right to be. I was hyped up on meds.  
"It's okay, Valerie! You're in the hospital. You had a really big accident. The police still want to talk to you." Her expression was saddened.  
"Accident? What do you mean, accident? And did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?" I was screaming now. _Damn meds.__  
_  
"No! You just... You were hurt, Val. And the police think there is foul play involved... that someone _tried _to hurt you."  
"Tried to hurt me?"  
"The police think it was..." She paused, too pained to continue. I gave her a look, and she began again."...attemped murder."  
"You mean, someone tried to kill me!? Who would do that!?"  
"I don't know, baby. You're innocent. Idon't see why someone would want to hurt you." She refused to say 'kill'. She was crying now. She had every right; her daughter was almost murdered.  
"Mom, Mom... calm down. It's okay, I'm okay. We'll be fine."  
"They told me you weren't going to make it. They said the injuries were too serious, and that your chances of living were about fifty percent. The nerve they have!"  
I thought about it. How long had I been sleeping?  
"How long have I been sleeping, Mom?"  
"About five days. They told me I should say my last goodbyes, because any second you could be gone. They said your conditions were one of the worst they have ever seen." She was upset again, but not crying. Thankgod. I didn't have the strength to comfort her right now.  
I thought about the shows I watched on t. true crime shows where victims are disabled or crippled for the rest of their lives due to a violent act. It scared me beyond belief.  
"My conditions?! Is there something wrong with me? Oh god, Can I walk?" I got up to to prove to myself I could walk, but Mom beat me to it. She pushed me back down onto the bed. I sighed.  
"Yes, you can walk." She just stared at me, then her face became pained again. "But you shouldn't be doing it. You should be getting the most rest possible with your conditions and such."  
"Tell me what they are." I pleaded.  
"You've got 24 stitches in your chin, a terribly swollen eye, three missing teeth, two broken ribs, and internal bleeding in your stomach."  
"I must be uglyyyy." I dragged out the 'y' in ugly. I giggled.  
She giggled too. "You still look stunning, baby."  
"So tell me. Did you scream bloody murder when you found me bleeding on the floor?" I laughed again.  
She got serious this time. "I didn't find you. No one knows how you got here. They asked the receptionist who saw you when you came in, but she cannot remember what your...rescuer... looked like. All she can say is he was carrying you, and that he was rather tall, covered in your blood." She looked as confused as I was. "It must have been Ryan."  
"Yeah, it probably was him," I agreed. _'Ruining your life, baby.' _I shuttered at the cold voice that fluttered through my thoughts. "Speaking of Ryan, where is he?"  
"His mother called my cellphone this morning. She was wondering the same thing. He's a good boy, he wouldn't just run off like that. He's probably so worried about you that he didn't come home."  
"Probably," I laughed. "He's probably asleep in his car somewhere." _  
_  
I wish I could remember what happened to me, or who attacked me. What would I tell the police? I hope that person didn't hurt Ryan.  
_Ryan_,I thought. _He would probably kill the person who hurt me. He was awfully protective.__  
_  
I laughed. "What?" My Mom asked.  
"Nothing." I replied. "I was just thinking about what Ryan would do if he came face to face with my attacker."  
She laughed too. "Oh, god. I feel bad for that attacker."  
Ryan always had a short temper, but I knew he would never hurt me. I knew I would always be safe with him around.


End file.
